In the context of simulators such as vehicle simulators, the location of a microphone to be used for sound tests or calibration is usually important to ensure repeatability such as when running sound Qualification Test Guide (QTG) tests. If when running sound tests the microphone is positioned at a location different from previous positions, there will be difference in travel distance between the speakers and the microphone and this difference in travel distance may cause a dephasing of the period signals which will cause different interference and modify the recorded signal amplitudes.
Usually, pictures are provided to help a user installing the microphone at the desired position. However, this solution for installing the microphone at the desired position may not be adequate since it is subject to individual interpretation of the pictures.
Another solution consists in providing the user with a custom fixed tripod on which the microphone is installed. However, such a custom fixed tripod may be obstructive and the installation of the custom fixed tripod can be time consuming in addition to be expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for determining whether a microphone is positioned at a desired position.